


Hello!

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-08
Updated: 2003-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet at a bar in LaGuardia Airport in New York while waiting for their respective flights.





	Hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

La Guardia Airport  
NY, NY.

Justin was sitting down cigarrete and drink at hand at the airport bar waiting for his flight to take him back home. Well, if Colorado Springs could be called home. It certainly never felt like one. He began to think at what his life had been for the past few years since he left home at the age of fifteen while some music he could careless what music was playing at the background.

It was a Sunday morning when he went inside his grandparents car ready to be taken to Florida. He could still see his mother at the door crying and his father looking thru the bedroom window motionless. Molly was running after the car crying out loud for him not to leave and he could only look at her thru the rear window hoping that the nightmare soon would be over.

He never thought that an innocent kiss would get him in so much trouble. He never thought that his eagerness to explore his feelings would land him homeless. Because it didn't matter, he end it up at his grandparents' home it wasn't his home. It wasn't the home his parents once provided for him. It wasn't the home where his mother would always have hot chocolate and his favorite movie play when he was sick. It didn't matter how much his grandparents try to love him to death it wasn't his mother or his father there to protect him or guide him thru life like it was suppose to be.

He didn't complaint his grandparents where wonderful to him and they try to understand him and his feelings. They did the best they could to guide him thru his teenage years but he was never again welcome home with his mother and sister not as long as his father was the man of the house. They came to visit him during the summer or holiday vacations but it wasn't the same. It wasn't like it use to be before he allow Eddie Fisher his much older teenager neighboord kiss him while they were fixing his bycicle. 

Eddie was using a wrench to tighten the nuts of the wheel in the bycicle when he pinched his fingers and hurt himself. Justin instinctly pull Eddie's hand and suck in the hurt fingers at this Eddie pull him from his hair and claimed his mouth with a kiss. He had never been kiss before not a full mouth kiss with tongues and all. He had fool around in the kiss and touch thing with his best friend Daphne but never could they go further than the touching lips and barely touching breast thing. He never felt that it was right and Daphne always said she felt funny. So they stopped it. But when Eddie forced his mouth open and let his tongue slip into his mouth Justin felt great and he wanted to keep the feeling a little longer at this Eddie grab his groins and Justin almost chuckle with the wave of emotions that assulted his young and inexperience body next he remeber was his father kicking the shit out of Eddie.

And that was it, Next Sunday his grandparents where home to pick him up and drive him to Forida. Justin was to be enroll at Forida Air Academy coming next fall. His father Craig Taylor what swore that he would make a man out of Justin. He would be damn if he would have a queer for a son. Craig had make some calls and thru his friends he had been able to enroll Jusitn in the elite Military school. After, he finished High School he was accepted into The US Air Force Academy he graduated top of his class and he was coming back to finish his schooling after three years serving in the Air Force overseas. While at the Academy Justin had always excelle at his studies. He was awarded four years in a row the Silver Wreath with the Silver Star and the two Lightning Bolts for his excellence in school and his physical education. 

Two more years and he would be graduating with a Masters degree in Computer Science and probably would be attending officers school. He had though often of making the Air Force a carrear. He was good at his job as a computer analyst and he was great at directing Air traffic having spend almost ten years in the military he was sure he could handle the rest of his life in the service.

I've been alone with you, inside my mind.  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times.  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door.

Hello!   
Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes, i can see it in your smile.  
You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide.  
cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much....  
I love you.

Brian was coming back from a very hot sexual encounter at the men restroom at the airport and was in his way to the airport bar. He was glowing he was never wrong when he saw a man and his gay radar indicated him if the man was gay or not. He was coming from Los Angeles when he spotted the young pilot talking to one of the flight attendants while he was in his way to satisfy a very hot and young companion traveler at the small washroom in the airplane. 

So Brian make eye contact with the pilot and with it he ensure himself another arousing encounter at the stop in the New York Airport. Now he was coming to grab a drink while he waited for his flight to glorious Pittsburgh. He was eager to get home and share with his friends of his newest account and rubbed in his senior partners face how good he was in his business. 

He had just landed the major account with Venture electronics a raising computer graphics company that as it was right now was worth about two billion dollars in adverstaising. This new account would ensure Brian's future at Vanguard's Ad Agency as the newest and hottest senior partner. He had been a junior partner for to long it was time he was paid his dues and he was happy and satisfy in all fronts. He was happy in his life achievements and sexually satisfy well as much as he was from his frugal sexual encounters. He was a beliver of sex, he didn't believe in love or all the romantic bullshit that came along with it. He believe in fucking and achieving the most amount of pleasure for both parties wihtout the complications of relationsips.

He sat at the far end of the bar and as he began to drank his glass of Jim Beam he spotted the young blond man in an Air force uniform sitting at the other far end of the bar lost in thought. His cock began to twich just at the sight of the blond in front of him. Brian smirked his gay radar was never wrong. He downed his drink a little faster and as he asked for another drink. Brian began to moved toward the young man.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again, how much I care.  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow.

Hello!  
I've just got to let you know

Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you!?.  
Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue.  
But let me start by saying...   
I love you.

"Hello! May I take a sit."  
Brian asked as he observed the young blond now up closed and personal he could see how beautiful the young man was his blue eyes were more intense probably because the reflection of the light in his navy blue uniform. 

Justin turned his face to look at the stranger who was talking to him and at the moment his blue eyes made contact with the hazel eyes of the stranger Justin's heart skipped a beat. He knew in an instant that he was the man of his dreams. The hazel eyes man was the man that had helped him in his lonely nights at the academy and overseas to survive. Justin beamed the stranger his most beautiful and wide smiled.

Brian found himself at lost when he saw the Sunshine smiled beam at him. And for a minute lost all thought, he couldn't think beyond the amazing smiled been ofered by the blond. Brian then blink his eyes in order to regain the control he had lost for an instant and with a smirk.

"I am Brian Kinney and you are?"  
"I am Justin Taylor"  
"May I buy you a drink officer."  
At this Justin laughed and if Brian thought the smile was a treat he couldn't be any wrong the sound of the laugh was music to his ears.

"I'm sorry if I seem rude by my laugh but I am not an officer yet. I hope to become one soon though. I just came back from overseas and I am on my way to Colorado to report to the Academy before I join officers' school. I still have two more years to go before I get my masters degree and my commission as an officer for the Air Force."  
Brian just raise and eye brow and signal the bartender for two more drinks.

"How old are you?"  
"I am twenty-four why?"  
"Hmm! No reason just trying to make conversation. So do you want your drink or not?"  
"I thought you already order me one."  
"No! Sunshine I order two drinks for myself unless you like Jim Beam."  
"Sure! Sunshine, why sunshine?"  
"Do you always have to know the reason for everything? I thought service man just follow orders no questions ask."  
Justin just smile him some more before he drank the glass of Jim Beam the waiter had left for them.

"I'm special."  
"I can see that. I can see you are a very special young man."  
Brian eyed justin with a mischievious hint and lust in his eyes.

Justin felt the lust on the hazel eyes trace his entire body at which his cock began to twitch and he shift in his sit to adjust for the growing member as his own desires began to take a hold of him. He had learn pretty much to conceal his feelings and control his hormones since the dissastrous encounter with Eddie but with this gorgeous man in front of him was becoming increasingly difficult for him to gain control of his emotions.

Brian was aware that the young man was struggling to conceal his excitament and he began to relish the feeling of trying to overpower the blond's will of control. Brian loved to take control away from people and this was becoming more sexually arousing that he had ever felt before.

Brian then drank his Jim Beam till the last drop and as he was placing the empty glass at the counter he let his other hand wonder to Justin's legs and he smirk as he saw the young blond jump from his sit and smiled at him as he spill some of his drink in his uniform.

"Shit!"  
"Something the matter Justin."  
Brian let his words out with a sensual ring to them.

"No! Just clumsy me I spilled some of my drink in my uniform. If you excuse me, I am going to the bathroom and try to get rid of the stain before it ruins it."  
Brian follow the blond with his gaze and as soon as the blond entered the bathroom Brian payed the bartender and follow the blond.

"Need any help with that."  
Justin jumped when he hear Brian's voice almost as a whisper too close to his ears. Brian then snake his arms around the blond and Jusitn just closed his eyes as Brian pushed him into one of the empty stalls. Once inside he began to ravish the young serviceman's mouth. Justin let go some moans from time to time as Brian allowed him to breath before the next assault on his mouth.

Brian was begining to undo his uniform when Justin put a firm stop to him.

"What? You are afraid that one of your serviceman would see you."  
"No, I just don't want my first time to be in a stall. It's not at all as I picture it."  
Brian almost chocke at the statement but he liked the blond to much not to allow him to have that fantasy. 

"A hotel it is."  
Brian then let go of the blond as he pulled his cell out to make some reservations.

Hello!?  
Is it me you're looking for??

Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do.  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you.  
Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue.  
But let me start by saying...  
I love you.

Justin and Brian were silent during the cab ride from the airport to the hotel at which Brian had made the reservations. 

Justin was nervous as hell. He had never been with any man before or woman for that matter. His only attempt at a sexual encounter had ended in a disastrous nightmare for him. Now he was wondering what would happen to him once Brian had his way with him. Would Brian be to dissapointed with him? Would he be good enough to fulfill Brian's expectations? Would Brian care for him at all once this was over? thousan and million questions were filling Jusitn's mind during the cab ride. He didn't care that he would missing his flight home. He didn't care if he missed his appointment at the Academy. He only care as what would happen to him and Brian once this was over? He didn't want to let go of the hazel eyes brunette. He wanted more than just one encounter with him. Justin turned to look at Brian and Brian was just resting his head on the sit with his eyes closed. 

The man seemed tired and Justin move a little closer to the man and rested his head on his shoulders while he traced the the lines on his silk shirt with his fingers. Brian just moved his arms around and placed on Justin as he began to play with the blond's hair with his other hand. Brian then lean his head against the blond's and enjoy the proximity of both.

Brian felt great he began to relax and a feeling of coziness began to take a hold of him. He forgot for a minute that Justin was a complete stranger he had just pick-up in the airport bar. Brian felt that him and the blond have known for ever. He enjoyed the feeling of his warm body resting against him and he loved the feeling of his breathing against his chest. Finally the cab came to a stop and Brian got irritated he hated the lost of the feeling that had just got a hold of him seconds ago.

Justin was gettin out of the cab and he was left with an emptiness he hadn't felt before. He then stepped out of the cab as he payed the cab driver and pulled Justin in an embraced. Justin just allowed Brian to hold him tight against his lean body. Justin didn't care for a second if any one saw him been hold by another man in such intimate embrace while in uniform. If he was expell from the Air Force he couldn't care, he loved the feeling of Brian's tight grip on him. He felt how the older man was claiming posession of him and even if Brian was a man he just met minutes ago. He knew he had waited for him his whole life.

Brian led him to the reception area to pick up the electronic key for their awaiting room.

"Mr. Kinney! Welcome we have reserved you your usual suite."  
"Thanks! I won't be expecting any calls but in case I get any do not pass them thru just take a message."  
"As you wish Mr. Kinney."  
Justin just turn around with a questioning face but Brian ignored the blond and with his tongue in cheek took the electronic key away from the concierge.

Once inside the room Brian let go of his blond to go and prepare himself a glass of Jim Beam and began to take away his Armani suit and pointed to the bathroom direction to the blond.

"If you want to go and get yourself comfortable the bathroom is that way."  
Justin then went inside the bathroom to get rid of his uniform and decided to take a shower. He wanted to feel clean and fresh for the older man.

Brian then moved to locate the traveling bags and pull a pair of worn jeans and as he moved barefoot took his shirt off then he heard the shower been turn on and he realized the blond was taking a shower. Brian didn't want to waste any time so he used the time to call his office and let Cynthia know he was spending the night in New York.

"Hey Cynthia! I need you to clear my schedule for tomorrow. Something came up here in New York and I am not going to be able to make it on time for tomorrow."  
"Something came up or rather someone came up Brian? I bet you he is about 6' feet tall, dark hair well tone muscle man handsome as hell with a foreign accent. Becuase I doubt you would be spending the night for an American."

"Wrong! He is 5'8 blond lean no muscle and he is an Air Force Cadette."  
"Whaaaaat? You lair."  
"Whatever. Just clear my damn schedule."  
At this Brian hang up the phone just in time to look up and watch his young blond coming out of the shower. He still was dripping water and had the towel wrapped around his small waist.

Brian couldn't helped but to admire the blond beauty in front of him. Justin just smile at him,

"So how many boys have you bring up here lately?"  
Justin asked still curious as how the conceirge had greeted Brian.  
"None! This is my private heaven. I conduct only business from here and no one ever comes up here. Not even my clients."  
"So! How come I end up here?"  
"Aren't you full of questions?"

Justin just smile once more and move to the mini bar and silently asked permission to serve himself a drink. Brian just nodded and asked him for another refill. Brian now reclined himself in the bed to get a better view of the young man walking just wrapped in a towel that was threaten to fall at any minute which make the gazing worthwhile.

Justin bought the re-fill of Jim Beam to Brian and he sat on the edge of the bed away from Brian.

"What the hell are you doing well out there? Come closer, I promise I don't bite."  
Brian smirked devilish at him.  
Justin now began to move towards Brian with a silent and slow movement just like a panther does when walking about his dominions. Once he reached Brian, Brian pulled him closer for another kiss. It seemed to Brian he couldn't get enough of the blond's kisses.

"I guess you have to much clothes on you sunshine."  
Brian took off the towel at the same time he slapped Justin's butt.

"Ouch! It hurts."  
"But is a nice feeling."  
Brian retorted as he began to caress Justin silky body.

"Brian!"  
"What?"  
Brian answer between kisses he was kissing every inch of the blond's body.

"If this is your save heaven and you only used it for business, why did you brought me here? You could take me to any cheap motel closer to the airport."  
Brian rolled his eyes, it seemed to him he better answer the blond's question if he wanted to get any pleasure any time soon.

"It was the best I could do in such a short notice. And you don't strike me to the type of man I would take to a cheap motel."  
Brian began his kissing marathon against the blond's body.

"Now that you brought me here, how many others would you said you would bring up here again?"  
Brian was beggining to get annoyed by the line of questioning,

"I don't know. I never intended to bring any one up here. You are the first and I can assure you would be the last. specially if you kept it up with this ridiculous questions."  
"Brian look at me!"  
At this Justin cup his hands in Brian's face and forced him to look up,

"What do you want from me?"  
Brian just raised his eyebrow and added,

"I want you to stop acting like a fucking virgin in his wedding night and stop this ridiculous line of questioning then I want you to suck my dick cause at this rate is becoming soft by the minute."  
Brian was losing his patience pretty fast.

Justin was hurt by Brian's words. He was a virgin and he was nervous and he didn't know what to do and now he had managed to upset the man of his dreams and got himself hurt at the same time. It was obvious he would never have the perfect first time ever. Justin then pulled away from Brian and began to walk to the bathroom to get dress. 

"What the fuck?"  
Brian was perplexed any other guy had jump at the idea of Brian fucking him any where even in a fucking stall. But not the blond, he wanted a bed and everything. He had been kind enought to provide such setting for his enjoyment and now he was walking away from him. And he had only kiss the fucking twat.

Brian got furious from the bed and followed the blond to the bathroom and found him crying at the edge of the bathtub.

"What's with all the princess drama? Look, I like you. I want to fuck you pretty much. I have gone out of my way to please you and you are crying. What the fuck? You aren't a fucking lesbo so stop crying and come back to bed cause I am so fucking horny."

"You don't understand. I am a virgin and I never wanted my first time to be like this. I don't want to be fuck. I want you to make love to me. I want you to care for me."

"Do you realize how fucked up that sounds? I just met you. I picked you up from a bar Justin. How the hell you expect me to care about you? I always thought you serviceman were tough not fucking sisies."  
"You want me to be though I could be though. Hell you have no idea for all the things I have to go thru but don't ask me to let you fuck me. You are right I just met you but that is not the way I feel about you. I feel I have known you my whole life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter the consequences whatever gets thrown our way I'll be though enough to handle. I just can handle been one more of your nameles tricks it seems you are so use too. I can see you are a man use to have any one you want no questions no expectations but that isn't waht I am. I am some one full of passion. I love, I feel, I care and I'll fight for what I want no matter what? But if you cannot handle me then I better leave now, I'm still on time to walk away without been deeply hurt yet."

Brian turned around and left he went into the nightstand next to the bed and pick up the electronic key and his wallet and stormed out of the room and headed towards the hotel bar.  
He asked for his usual Jim Beam and litup a cigarrete. He was trembling and shaking.

'What the hell happen out there Brian? Who the fucking is this kid? Shit!' Brian rested the cold glass against his forehead as he took a long drag from his cigarrete. He then realize the people staring at him he had left the room barefoot, only witht the jeans on and no shirt. He asked for another drink told the bartender to charged it to the room and went back up there.

Justin was finishing getting dress and was looking at the mirrow adjustin his serviceman insignias and strainghting up his uniform. He took a deep breath and clean up his face. He regain control of his emotions. He now stand at ease ready to be though. He was the best of his class he would not allow this stranger make him lose his control again. He walked out of the bathroom ready to leave when he bumped into Brian again.

"Where the hell you think you are going?"  
"I have a plane to catch. I got to be at the Academy at 900 hours tomorrow and if I am going to make it on time. I better leave now. I am sorry if I make you waste your time Mr. Kinney."  
Justin now was cold and perfectly calm the perfect soldier ready to tackle any contingency in his mission.

Brian look into his blue eyes and move to claim his lips once more but to his surprise Justin didn't move an inch or show any emotions at all. He felt like kissing a fucking block of ice.

"Excuse me! Mr. Kinney how much I owed you for your troubles?"  
Justin was still standing at aese not moving a single muscle.  
"What fucking game are you playing Justin?"  
"I am not playing any games sir. I just want to know how much I owed you for bringing me up here to your hotel suite. I can assure you at least you don't have to lose the cost of the night."  
Brian was confused, this wasn't the young man he just met a few hours ago. This one was cold showed no feelings even his blue eyes were empty. There was no sparkle, the sparkle he had seen early at the bar, or even when he was crying at the bathroom.

"I don't want you to go. I wan't you to stay. I wan't to make love to you and I cannot promise you more than one day at a time but I can honestly say I want to try. I too feel I have known you my whole life."  
Justin couldn't believe what he was hearing he wanted to lose himself in those beautiful hazel eyes and let Brian's strong arms hold him tight but if he lose his control now he wasn't sure if he could reagin it again. So he just stand there like a statue.

"Justin are you listening to me."  
"Yes, Sir heard you perfectly well."  
"I am offering you a place in my life."  
"I heard you Sir but I am still waiting for the price. I do have a plane to catch."  
"What the fuck is wrong with you? I am pouring my heart out and the only thing you can think of is that you have a plane to catch."  
"I am a soldier Sir. I have no taste for civilian life. I fooled myself for a second but you help me clarify my mind now I just want to catch my plane and go home and be the best soldier I can be."

Brian shook Justin with forced and throw him in the bed and began to kiss him with fury. He would kiss the blond till the ice melted. He had taste the hot lips so he knew the ice could be melted. But Justin stood motionless, no reaction out of the blond. Brian was getting angry then he remember something. So he hover over the blond's face and forcing the blond to look at him he added,

"You asked me what I wanted from you? Well, I want your fucking princess drama, I want your virgin ass all for myself. I don't promised you a white wedding but I do promised you I'll do my best at making this relationship business work as long as we both are willing to work at it. I want to see your eyes sparkle and I want to see your Sunshine smile beam for me in the morning when I wake up and at night when I go to sleep. That's what I want from you Justin Taylor."

Justin then let go of his emotions and smile and Brian took the oportunity to ravish his mouth once more. Now he taste the hot lips again, and he could see the sparkle in the blue eyes again for a second Brian wasn't sure he could make those eyes spark again.

"Brian!"  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry."  
Brian began to laugh as he turned on the side of the bed. 'Jesus! He couldn't believe it he had the hottest blond laying in bed next to him he had met him but about three hours ago, he had pledge a comitment to him and the far he had gone with him was just to kiss him. And now he had to fed the twat if he wanted to get any before the night was over.'

"Go and take that awful uniform off while I order room service."  
Justin kiss him softly in his lips as he jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom to take off his uniform again. Justin this time came out naked from the bathroom as Brian was hanging up the phone after he had place the room service order. He was speechless at the vison his blond was offering.

"I want to listen to some music."  
"I think there is a radio behind my briefcase. I don't know any good radio stations here in New York but I am sure you would hear some kind of music played."  
Justin only smile and stick his tongue to Brian as he moved to find the radio and look for a station that played music that he liked. He finally set it to a nice oldies station and then went to sit next to Brian. Brian was about to begin to enjoy caressing his blond when a knock was heard at the door room service a muffle voice was heard thru the door. Brian sighed and moved to go and recieved the food. He tipped the young attendant and closed the door Justin had already moved to place the food in the small breakfast table located at one side of the room and sat to eat. Brian sat next to him and Justin began to spoon fed Brian and without thinking of it they both were behaving with an air of familiarity. It was like they been together forever, they new each other moves as they were feeding each other bites of food and been silly and playful at the table when a song began to fill the room.

"Listen Brian!"  
"What?"  
"That's our song."  
"What song?"  
"The song that was playing at the bar when you first approach me."  
Brian began to pay attention and then he added,

"You are right Sunshine. It was playing when I first say Hello! to you."  
Brian then smiled and went to kiss his blond as he began to lyp-synch the song.

I've been alone with you, inside my mind.  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips, a thousand times.  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door.

Hello!   
Is it me you're looking for?

I can see it in your eyes, i can see it in your smile.  
You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide.  
cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much....  
I love you.

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again, how much I care.  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow.

Hello!  
I've just got to let you know

Cause I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you!?.  
Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue.  
But let me start by saying...   
I love you.

Hello!?  
Is it me you're looking for??

Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do.  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you.  
Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue.  
But let me start by saying...  
I love you.


End file.
